


Заявление об уходе

by Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, April Fools' Day, BAMF Happy Hogan, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prank Wars, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Пять раз над Хэппи подшутили, а на шестой он всем показал, кто тут на самом деле король приколов.Или история о том, как весело живется семейству Старк и их близким в Доме у Озера.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9636961
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Заявление об уходе

**1.**

Хэппи был терпелив. Собственно, именно это ему и позволило стать единственным и бессменным телохранителем сначала Тони Старка, а потом и Железного Человека.

Но Тони порой был невыносим.

Хэппи как раз помогал переставить голографический проектор, когда Тони просто тихо исчез.

— Сюда? — пропыхтел Хэппи, аккуратно опуская установку на пол. — Этот угол? Эй, я к кому обращаюсь?

Хэппи обернулся, только чтобы обвести взглядом пустую мастерскую. Он поднялся в гостиную и проверил кухню. Пеппер увела Морган и Питера на выставку, Мэй была на работе в своем центре помощи пострадавшим от Щелчка, да и гостей не предвиделось в ближайшее время, так что Тони затеял перестановку в мастерской и бессовестно припряг к этому Хэппи, апеллируя к тому, что ему, мол, с протезом руки громоздкие конструкции ворочать будет неудобно.

Что характерно, рука, которую после близкого знакомства с Камнями Бесконечности пришлось заменить на механическую, и правда нагрузки не очень-то хорошо выдерживала. Здоровье Тони в целом серьезно пошатнулось после последней битвы, так что он должен был медленно и терпеливо восстанавливаться на постельном режиме.

Как будто этот электровеник хоть кто-то мог удержать на постельном режиме.

Но хуже всего было то, что даже после консилиума магов, медиков и физиков так и не удалось выяснить, не рассыпется ли прахом герой, заваливший Таноса.

— Босс! — рявкнул Хэппи на весь дом, чувствуя, как подкрадывается ужас. — Не смешно! Я звоню Пеппер!

Естественно, звонить он не стал, чтобы не беспокоить ее и детей. Вместо этого он, отдуваясь, пробежался по лесу, вокруг озера, снова два раза осмотрел дом от подвала до крыши и даже попытался допросить Джеральда. Альпака на него посмотрел как на идиота и вернулся к объеданию куста годжи.

Дрожащими руками Хэппи достал телефон и набрал тот номер, который у всех родственников и друзей Тони был на быстром доступе как раз на тот случай, если с «героем» начнет происходить что-то странное.

— Стрэндж? — Хэппи тяжело сел на ступеньках веранды и опустил голову. — Тони… Тони пропал. Был в мастерской, потом я отвлекся, а потом… Я нигде не могу его найти.

— Вот как, — задумчиво протянул Стрэндж, после чего куда-то в сторону от трубки рявкнул: — Значит, всех в известность поставил?! Старк!

— Что? — раздался с заднего плана возмущенный голос Тони. — Да я ему записку при тебе отправил! Голографическую и автоматически открывающуюся, чтобы ее было нельзя проморгать!

Хэппи звонко впечатал ладонь себе в лоб. Паника отступала, зато поднималась злость.

— Док, передай этому придурку, что он должен был переподключить голопроектор. Который мы, на секундочку, переставляли! И сейчас он все еще отключен!

Стрэндж выразительно промолчал, вместо этого перед домом открылся золотой портал, откуда шагнули Тони и сам маг, явно где-то по пути заглянувшие в кондитерскую.

— Ну, упс? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Тони. — Я как-то не подумал. Хэппи? Хэппи, ты чего? Хэппи! Не подходи ко мне, я тебя боюсь! Спасите, хулиганы зрения лишают!

Посмотрев вслед Старку, убегающему куда-то в сторону озера от собственного телохранителя, Стрэндж покачал головой и понес накупленные десерты в дом. Спасать друга от праведного гнева Хэппи он не собирался.

**2.**

Хэппи был не самым доверчивым человеком. Но он всегда думал, что Роуди на его стороне. Ну серьезно, полковник спасал задницу Старка почти так же часто, как и сам Хэппи, да и здравым смыслом обделен не был. Так что от него подставы Хэппи просто не ждал.

— А ты попробуй, — голосом змея-искусителя пропел Роуди. — Серьезно, это же просто офигенная штука! Последняя модель, универсальная. Закончим цикл испытаний и на рынок выпустим. А больше людей — надежнее тесты.

Хэппи с сомнением посмотрел на пояс. Наниты в нем, если верить Роуди, были запрограммированы на одну функцию — собираться в управляемые экзопротезы поверх ног. Обычные экзопротезы Тони выпустил на рынок через несколько месяцев после того, как собрал для Роуди первый прототип, но вот модель с нанитами начал разрабатывать только после финальной битвы.

— Что-то мне подсказывает — это не то, что Старк-Индастриз производить будет, — Хэппи взвесил пояс в руке. — Здесь нанитов сколько, под два кило? Для экзопротезов хватило бы и в четыре раза меньше.

— Да что ты ломаешься, просто попробуй! — Роуди выразительно выставил ногу, как будто демонстрируя, а потом изобразил несколько тактов чечетки. — Офигенная штука, отвечаю!

Со вздохом Хэппи застегнул на себе пояс. Наниты тут же потекли поверх одежды, надежно обхватывая ноги, фиксируя поясницу. Стоять и правда стало так легко, как будто он вообще ничего не весил. Хэппи удивленно переступил, а потом покачался с носка на пятку.

— Слушай, а неплохо!

— А то! — гордо улыбнулся Роуди, ради экзопротезов вспомнивший свои годы в МИТ и буквально душу в проект вложивший, по праву вписывая свое имя в строку разработчиков. — Они и не такое могут!

— Это что же? — заинтересовался Хэппи, делая на пробу несколько шагов.

— Разное, — туманно отозвался Роуди. — Кстати, ты танцевать сальсу умеешь?

— Не-е-е. Меня Мэй все уговаривает, но старый я уже, чтобы новые шаги разучивать.

Улыбка Роуди стала шире, а потом он поднял руку с браслетом, над которым развернулась голограмма управления.

— Сейчас научишься!

И ноги сами понесли отчаянно матерящегося Хэппи.

Шаги он выучил. А полковник Роудс, которого Хэппи в итоге все же догнал и притопил в озере, заслужил каждый кусочек тины, которой он нахлебался. Роуди даже не сильно из-за тины расстроился, ведь теперь он мог рассчитывать на честно заслуженный яблочный пирог от Мэй Паркер, который она пообещала тому, кто заставит Хэппи разучить шаги.

**3.**

Хэппи всегда считал себя всеядным. Еда — это топливо. Да, что-то было вкуснее, что-то казалось менее привлекательным, но в целом… еда есть еда, ее едят, так зачем делать из этого что-то еще?

— Утро, Хэппи, — улыбнулась Пеппер, хлопотавшая по кухне. Готовила она только когда нападало настроение, но нападало оно часто. — Что-то ты рано.

— Да, мы с Мэй вчера что-то сразу вырубились, — зевнул Хэппи запуская кофеварку. — И окна не закрыли.

— Оу, — весело ужаснулась Пеппер, не отрываясь от каких-то маленьких тарталеток, которые она чем-то наполняла. — А у вас ведь комната окнами на восток.

— Ага. Солнцем в глаз… Мэй молодец, спряталась под подушкой. Моей подушкой, так что мне прятаться было уже негде.

Пеппер тихо рассмеялась, а потом поставила на стол тарелку с яичницей, тостами и горкой разноцветных мармеладок. Налив себе кофе, Хэппи сел за стол и снова зевнул. Принял с благодарным кивком вилку.

— Раз уж все равно встал, думаю, пойду порыбачить. Ты как, в настроении с рыбой возиться?

— Да без проблем, — Пеппер пожала плечами и вернулась к тарталеткам. — Я даже знаю, как ее приготовить так, чтобы в этот-то раз Тони ее даже съел.

Хэппи задумчиво похмыкал, мысленно уже выбирая место для рыбалки и прикидывая, какую блесну взять. А может даже стоит выйти на лодке… Он подцепил кусочек яичницы и закинул в рот, а потом выпучил глаза и схватил салфетку, выплюнув в нее то, что он принял за яичницу.

— Пеппер, это что? — сипло поинтересовался он, опасливо приглядываясь к тарелке. — Это вообще съедобно?

Глаза Пеппер смеялись.

— Там все съедобно, просто все на твоей тарелке — не то, чем кажется. И я бы на твоем месте начала с тостов.

Хэппи присмотрелся внимательнее, проткнул желток. Выглядела яичница как… как нормальная яичница. Но на вкус больше была похожа на… сливки? Или на йогурт. Хэппи опасливо отломил кусочек тоста. Вот у тоста был вкус омлета.

— Какие вы ранние, — поприветствовал их Тони, спускаясь в кухню со стоящими дыбом волосами. Подошел к жене и устроил на ее плече подбородок. — Что готовишь?

— Попробуй, — сунула она Тони одну из тарталеток.

— А, молекулярная кухня, — заключил Тони, тщательно прожевав предложенное, после чего повернулся в сторону Хэппи, который все еще озадаченно разглядывал свою тарелку. — Хэп, не гадай. У тебя там приготовленные под давлением яичные тосты, манго с йогуртовым желе и… и скорее всего это овощной салат, потому что у нее тут дофига овощей.

Хэппи обреченно закинул в рот одну из мармеладок, которая и правда взорвалась на языке вкусом помидора.

— Я это, конечно, съем. И это даже вкусно. Но надо же предупреждать!

— Да ладно, у тебя было такое восхитительно-удивленное лицо, — обезоруживающе обернулась Пеппер. — В том и смысл молекулярной кухни, чтобы удивлять!

— Извращение какое, — решил через несколько минут Хэппи, разделавшийся с завтраком. — Значит так, сегодня вечером вечер стейков. Нормальных, обычных, старых-добрых стейков, которые мы с Мэй сами на решетке и приготовим. Возражения не принимаются. А теперь я пошел на озеро, лечить душевную травму.

— Тебе с собой положить перекусить? — невинным голосом предложила Пеппер. — Суфле из свеклы, икра из арбуза, мусс-мороженое из спаржи…

Хэппи молча показал бессовестно ржущим Старкам неприличный жест и вышел. Рыбалка. Только рыбалка могла успокоить его нервы, особенно когда завтрак превращался в игры с угадыванием.

**4.**

В отцовской роли Хэппи себя представлял плохо. Нет, дядюшкой он был отличным, достаточно спросить Морган, да и Питеру старался в меру сил помогать. Даже нашел подход к друзьям Питера и порой залетающим в дом на озере Харли Кинеру и Шури, той самой, которая принцесса Ваканды. Да и весь выводок детей «дядюшку Хэппи» обожал.

Но иногда прям хотелось иметь полное моральное право взять ремень, да всыпать кое-кому по первое число.

Питер мог сколько угодно доказывать, что не специально это сделал, но было достаточно посмотреть в его кристально-честные глаза, чтобы понять — врет. Нет, Хэппи человеком пугливым не был. Но всему же должен быть предел!

— Я не хотел, — в который раз сказал Питер. — Я просто проверял, смогу ли в нем видеть!

Вот уж с чем Хэппи не хотел ночью столкнуться, так это с клыкасто-чешуйчатой мордой какой-то твари столь ужасной, что руки против воли дернулись к боку, где во время работы всегда висела кобура скрытого ношения.

По утверждению Питера, он готовился к Хэллоуину. Не сказать, чтобы Хэппи ему совсем не верил, но… Но во-первых, до Хэллоуина было еще больше полугода. Во-вторых, такой костюм бы уместнее смотрелся на съемках фильма ужасов. Ну и в-третьих… О, «в-третьих» было важнее всего — что Питер делал ночью в коридоре второго этажа в этом самом костюме? Да еще и свисая вверх-тормашками из-под потолка?!

— Ну Хэппи, ну верни, ну пожа-алуйста! Я его еще доработать хотел!

— Куда еще-то? — удивился Хэппи, который ночью, как только поборол праведный ужас от встречи с монстром, сложил два и два, а потом вытряхнул Питера из костюма и костюм забрал. — Его и так можно в дом с привидениями сдавать!

— Глаза светящиеся, — с готовностью поделился Питер. — И маленький голопроектор вставить, чтобы как будто кровь с клыков капала! А еще собирался ноги поправить, ну, чтобы можно было по стенам ходить. О, и еще думаю поставить динамики, чтобы рычать! Прям страшно-страшно рычать!

— Питер, — вздохнул Хэппи. — Ты понимаешь, чем это может закончиться в доме, полном тех, кто отражал нападение инопланетян? А о Тони ты подумал? Ему вообще пугаться противопоказано, с его-то сердцем.

— Ну что вы, я тщательно продумал, кого именно тут можно пугать! — возмутился Питер, тут же прикусив язык, когда Хэппи выразительно поднял бровь. — Эм… Упс? Но серьезно, костюм доработать надо. Я его для хоррор-кона готовлю, хочу главный приз взять. А если уж я даже вас напугать смог, то у комиссии вообще шансов нет!

Хэппи покивал на откровенную лесть, а потом задумался и расплылся в улыбке.

— Значит так. В качестве возмещения ущерба помашешь хвостом одному человеку. В город отвезу, адрес тоже знаю. Тебе надо будет просто повисеть на стене дома и немного порычать, чтобы его припугнуть. Но не насмерть. Сможешь?

— А кого? — засомневался Питер.

— Инструктор с занятий по сальсе, — поморщился Хэппи. — Он пытается флиртовать с Мэй. И мне это не нравится.

Питер нахмурился. Ему это тоже не нравилось.

— Заказ принят! Инструктор никогда не отстирает штаны, в которых он меня увидит, — горячо пообещал Питер. — Два дня на доработку, а потом-то мы его… Ух!

— Вот и договорились. Сейчас принесу костюм.

**5.**

Хэппи любил свою семью. И чету Старк, и Мэй с Питером, и Роуди, и регулярно забегающего через порталы Стрэнджа, и всех остальных близких друзей, которым были всегда рады в Доме у Озера, и не важно, откуда они приезжали — из Нью-Йорка, из Роуз-Хилл, из Ваканды или из соседней галактики.

Но кое-кого просто нельзя было любить так же, как остальных. Всеобщей любимицей, которую все любили в три тысячи раз сильнее, на правах самой младшей была Морган.

Этот энергичный лучик солнца умел поднимать настроение кому угодно, от родителей и до иногда прилетающих в гости Стражей Галактики. Она даже в какой-то момент занялась изучением вопроса счастья со всей серьезностью, на которую была способна в свои почти-шесть лет.

— Хэппи, Хэппи! — как-то раз влетела она в гостиную. — Хэппи! Достань коробочку, она у меня очень высоко стоит!

— Пойдем конечно, — добродушно согласился Хэппи и попытался подхватить ее на руки, но Морган увернулась и, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, поскакала в свою комнату. — Вот же егоза.

В комнате Морган только что не пританцовывала справа от окна, где был ее уголок для крафта и «исследований». Она выразительно ткнула пальцем в сторону верхней полки, где и правда стояла коробка. Размером с обувную и вся в наклейках смайликов и сердечек.

— Морган, а где твоя стремянка? — огляделся Хэппи. — У тебя же здесь была специальная лесенка.

— Не знаю, — нетерпеливо бросила она. — Хэппи, достань коробочку.

— Ага, — потянулся Хэппи к нужной полке, подтягивая коробку к краю. — А что в ней?

— Счастье!

И в тот же момент Хэппи окутало облако розовых блесток. Коробка оказалась без дна, зато наполнена под край блестками, конфетти и обрезками блестящей разноцветной фольги. Конфетти и фольга спланировали на пол, а вот блестки осели на Хэппи, как будто они были намагничены.

— Морган, это что?

— Это счастье!

— Блестки?

— Ну, почти. Энтерохромаффинные клетки выделяют серотонин благодаря отраженному свету… — Морган оценила выражение лица Хэппи и заложила руки за спину. — Да. Блестки делают людей счастливыми.

Хэппи вздохнул и тряхнул головой. С волос сорвалось облако розовых блесток, переливаясь в воздухе.

— Да, — решил он. — Блестки делают людей счастливыми.

Морган радостно завизжала и бросилась ему на шею.

Хэппи еще не знал, что это были особые блестки, которые Морган собиралась патентовать и которые смоются только через три дня.

**+1.**

Что Хэппи хорошо умел — так это предусматривать. Если надо было что-то предусмотреть, предупредить, предвосхитить и предотвратить, то ему не было равных.

— Ты не можешь быть серьезен! — ужаснулся ранним утром Тони, первым явившийся на кухню, где Хэппи с чемоданом и в идеально выглаженном костюме пил кофе. — Ты не посмеешь!

— Вау… Нет, нет, нет. Все нормально, я просто сплю и мне снится кошмар, — определился с отношением к происходящему Роуди, спустившийся из гостевой комнаты следующим.

— Хэппи, это и правда необдуманное решение. Я не подпишу, — предупредила Пеппер.

— Как же так, — обреченно выдал Питер с таким выражением лица, как будто у него на глазах пнули щенка.

— Хэ-э-эппи, — тут же включилась на правах тяжелой артиллерии Морган. — Ты же не можешь нас бро-о-осить!

На холодильнике висел лист офисной бумаги. В верхней части было жирно напечатано «ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ ОБ УХОДЕ». Хэппи сидел и с молчаливой целеустремленностью пил кофе.

— А вот и мы! — открылся в гостиной портал. Первым вывалился Харли Кинер, за ним выпрыгнула принцесса Шури, а следом и еще под два десятка людей, не совсем людей и совсем не людей, которых пригласили на барбекю и которым Стрэндж и Вонг взялись организовать доставку.

— Хоть вы ему скажите! — Тони повернулся к прибывшим и выразительно махнул в сторону Хэппи. — Дом на Озере без Хэппи?! Не бывать такому, пока я жив!

— Я есть Грут, — кивнул Грут, выражая согласие Стражей с позицией Тони.

— Вынужден признать, что без вас это место трудно представить, — добавил Т’Чалла.

— Это точно не скрулл? — уточнила Кэрол Денверс.

— Нет, это именно всем нам знакомый «Хэппи», — опроверг Вижен.

— Он мог удариться головой, — не очень уверенно предположила Хелен Чо, которая хоть и не участвовала в финальной битве, но была тем самым человеком, которому удалось остановить распад клеток и спасти Тони после использования силы Камней.

— Мы с Вонгом можем проверить, не проклял ли его кто-то, — задумчиво кивнул коллеге Стрэндж. — Ментальная магия и не на такое способна…

— Два глотка нашей медовухи — и он передумает, — с какой-то угрозой пообещала Валькирия, рядом с которой согласно закивал Тор.

В гостиной нарастали гомон и ропот, а Хэппи продолжал невозмутимо пить кофе.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — спустилась Мэй со второго этажа. — О, все уже здесь…

— Полюбуйся, — «ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ ОБ УХОДЕ» сняли с холодильника и из рук в руки передали по цепочке через всю гостиную. — Ишь, что на старости лет удумал! Да кто его отпустит!..

Мэй взяла «документ», поднесла почти к самому носу, настолько мелким был текст. Вздохнула, достала из кармана очки и вчиталась. В гостиной показательно страдали и подбирали аргументы, готовились удерживать силой и приковывать к батарее, повышать оклад и выполнять любые желания.

— Господа, кто-нибудь кроме меня это читал? — громко спросила Мэй, помахав в воздухе бумажкой.

— Да что там читать, — поморщилась Пеппер. — Типовое заявление об уходе, бланк Старк-Индастриз. Я их с одного взгляда узнаю.

— А вот и нет, — засмеялась Мэй. — Или вы забыли, зачем мы тут собрались? Слушайте. «Заявление об уходе… от ответственности за первоапрельскую шутку».

«ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ» снова пошло по рукам, гостиная наполнилась смехом и хохотом, кто-то, судя по всему Шури, привычно снимавшая все вокруг, улюлюкала, обещая удалить компромат с удивленными лицами только за очень большие деньги.

— Дядя Хэппи, а что у тебя в чемодане? — ткнула Морган пальчиком с здоровенный чемодан-кейс. — Что-то интересное?

— Проверьте сами, — улыбнулся Хэппи, наливая себе еще кофе.

Чемодан был со всеми почестями доставлен на журнальный столик в центре гостиной, все собрались вокруг в нетерпеливом ожидании. Интрига нарастала.

— Старк, не тяни кота за… уши. Открывай уже, — запрыгнул прямо на стол Ракета.

— Не лезь под руку, кролик, — отмахнулся Тони.

— Я енот, — простонал в ответ тот. — И я уже сто раз пожалел, что о той истории рассказал…

Тони ловко прошелся пальцами по всем застежкам, прощупал чемодан, принюхался и прислушался.

— Знаете, я, если что, за последствия тоже не отвечаю, — решил он, после чего щелкнул застежкой. — И что-то мне подсказывает, что там не вещи…

В чемодане оказалась бомба. Бомба блесток. Бомба розовых блесток, почти-что запатентованных Морган Старк и отмывающихся только через три дня, и облако этих блесток в считанные секунды окутало всю гостиную, оседая на одежду, кожу, волосы, шерсть, кору…

— С первым апреля, — невозмутимо заявил в повисшей тишине Хэппи, складывая зонтик, которым он от блесток закрылся. — Ну, а теперь, когда мы определились с тем, кто тут на самом деле король приколов, предлагаю пойти разжигать угли. Барбекю само себя не пожарит.


End file.
